


Exasperating Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, Skype, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Part ten of the series "Family Affair of the Russian Tigers", please read the previous ones.--Contrary to popular beliefs, Yuri Plisetsky has a family. It's messy and as far from average as he has ever seen but he isn't alone. And after all, family doesn't end with blood, at least he's not going to let it end there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen up kids, in my fic there is no 'Otabek suddenly realising he has feelings for Yuri'. That boy saved Yuri from crazy fans on his motorbike, took him to a fancy balcony to watch the sunset, said he has beautiful eyes and later took him to a cafe. There is NO way he doesn't know what he's feeling. :D  
> -  
> I didn't know what to name this so I chose a fancy word for 'annoying' because Viktor is annoying sometimes and Yuuri knows Yuri can't do shit to him :D

“Hi, Otabek!” Yuri calls before the camera has even started to work. A Skype call finally connects properly and Otabek sees his blond friend, smiling from ear to ear, staring into the camera.

“Hey Yuri...” Otabek trails off, looking at the computer screen in confusion. “What’s all that?”

Yuri is sitting on his bed, surrounded by stuffed cats, hearts, candy and what not, his cat Alla is there too, chewing on a replica of herself.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, idiot.” Yuri laughs and returns to sorting the presents into three piles. He says that’s his ‘system’ but actually it’s just what his sister told him to do.

Obviously, Otabek knew it’s Valentine’s Day, it’s not like he lives under a rock and he knows what date it is today because it is the first day of the Four Continents.

“You got all that today?” He shouldn’t be surprised, Yuri gets a ton of presents on an average day.

“Yeah, Angels were waiting for me outside the rink. I did want to sneak out through the back but Mila dragged me out with her. She even took a picture, look!” Yuri quickly grabs his phone, showing Otabek Mila’s Instagram post – a selfie with Yuri and Yuri’s Angels in the background and the caption ‘My baby is a ladies’ man’ under which Yuri has commented a few explicit words.

“Why do you always accept all the presents? You’re going to run out of space where to keep them. And weren’t you supposed to be packing to move in with your sister?” Otabek looks at him and Yuri sighs at Otabek’s stern face.

“You’re such a kill joy. And this IS part of packing.” Yuri looks down and pats Alla before continuing. “I think you’re just jealous.” He says with a grin and Otabek suddenly feels like blushing

“What? Why would I be jealous?” Otabek says a bit too quickly because maybe, just maybe, he is jealous that someone else gets to give Yuri Valentine’s presents and he doesn’t. But he’s not going to let Yuri know that.

“Well, I saw pictures from your fans today. The crowd was quite big but there were not as many people as there were for me. I think you’re jealous!” Otabek lets out a breath he was holding as Yuri starts laughing. Of course Yuri doesn’t think about things like that, he’s still too young to think that far.

“I don’t accept presents anyways, you know that. Also, most of them were there to wish me luck for tomorrow.” That was true, his fans had waited for him with presents outside the Gangneung* rink but as usual, he didn’t accept anything. He never knew what to tell his fans and how to act. And anyways, those presents would only take up space and he would feel too guilty to throw them out.

“You’re terrible for doing that, you know that?” Yuri’s sea green eyes shoot Otabek an angry glance through the screen.

“What’s terrible about not wanting people to spend money on gifts for me that I don’t even need?” It’s not like he’s mean to his fans, he’s just too shy to accept their affection and Yuri knows that. He takes pictures with them and his quietness makes everyone thing he’s this cool stoic guy and he’d gladly keep it that way.

“Otabek, you are terrible because those people are your fans! They have spent their time and money to bring you something they think you would like. They dream of you accepting their presents. Imagine if you ever met your idol, someone who you adore more than anything and they refuse to take the gift you hoped they would love. How would you feel?” Yuri’s ranting with his face dead serious and Otabek feels a smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

“I didn’t expect you to be so passionate about this.” Otabek can’t help but grin at Yuri as his face changes from passionate to annoyed with a hint of a blush and he shakes the thought of how cute Yuri is away.

“I’m not! I’m just being polite!” He puffs his cheeks angrily, looking like a five year old for a second and then changes the subject. “How’s Korea? Have you met any of the idiots yet?”

“I didn’t get the chance to rent a bike so, the hotel’s good. And so is the rink.” Otabek chuckles at Yuri’s eye roll and continues. “Phichit caught me as I was about to leave the rink after training. Told me we NEED to go out for dinner with Viktor and Yuuri.”

“And you’re going?” Yuri raises one eyebrow in half surprise, half what seems to be disgust.

“I said I’m not but it was kind of funny last time. But yeah, I don’t know them well enough to agree.” He shrugs and scratches the back of his head.

“Still too shy, huh?” Yuri laughs at him as he notices a hint of a blush creep up from Otabek’s neck to his cheeks.

“I’m not shy!” Otabek fights back and glares at Yuri through the camera.

“Suuuure you’re not.” Yuri grins as Otabek waves him away and threatens to hang up.

 

\---

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Just met the love birds, they told me I HAVE to come to your birthday or they’ll make me.”  
“I think they’re gonna corner me at Winter Games and take me with them straight to Russia for real.”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“they’re so cringy I’m gonna kick them :/”  
“well, you HAVE to come, that’s true”  
“oh god I’m gonna ask them to do that if you don’t agree to come on your own XD”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Yuri, I already booked tickets, you know that.”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“yeah I do but it could be funny seeing them do that. I could ask Phichit to film it XD XD”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Don’t you dare.”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“or what? you’ll beat me up, you giant teddy bear? XD”

 

\---

 

 ***Yurio***  
“nikiforov don’t harass my friends”  
“i’ll kick you when you come back”

 ***old man***  
“You’re welcome Yurio, no need to thank us! We just want to make sure you see Otabae ;)”

 ***Yurio***  
“WTF”  
“OTABAE ??”  
“that’s disgusting I’m not like you we’re just friends you pervert!!”

 

 ***old man***  
“What? Chris came up with that at the banquet, I think it’s cool”

 

 ***Yurio***  
“yeah and you also think Katsudon’s sexy so I’m not gonna follow your judgement”

 

\---

 

 ***Yurio***  
“Katsudon”  
“ if I hear you and Viktor harassed Otabek again I’m going to kick you in the head”

 

 ***Katsudon***  
“And I’m going to tell your sister you’re threatening me ;)”

 

 ***Yurio***  
“YOU CANT USE MY SISTER AGAINS ME”  
“SHE DOESNT EVEN LIKE YOU”

 

 ***Katsudon***  
“Really? She told me quite the opposite over tea ;)”

 

 ***Yurio***  
“i hate you”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri's SO sassy! If you don't think he is have you SEEN Yuri!!! On Ice? XD  
> *Gangneung - the city where the Four Contintents championship took place.  
> Otabek often thinks stuff like 'Yuri's too young/innocent' but damn boi, you're only two years older who do you think you are? XD  
> \---  
> I feel really bad about this chapter and I don't even know why. I tried to rewrite it but I didn't succeed and now I feel like I've done a poor job but I hope you'll continue reading even if this chapter is shitty.


End file.
